The field of the disclosure relates generally to motors, and more particularly, to systems and methods for operating a motor controller.
At least some known systems used in fluid moving applications, such as pumping water or moving air (e.g., in a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system) include a motor, for example a variable speed electric motor, coupled to a motor controller. Generally, a graphical user interface is coupled to the motor controller to enable a user to view a status of the motor and/or to enter operating parameters for the motor. Additionally, if the motor has a battery backup feature then the motor may run after a power loss event. Other known systems include an external controller to apply and/or remove AC power to/from the variable speed motor during a normal daily operating cycle. Use of an external controller typically requires user intervention to restart the motor after a power loss event. Upon restart of the motor in such known systems, it is not readily apparent how long each motor will operate during the day. Moreover, including a graphical user interface with a motor controller or adding an external controller has an associated cost.